


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by cosmickaiju



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asphyxiation, Character Study, Drowning, Existential Angst, Gen, Isolation, References to Depression, Suicide Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmickaiju/pseuds/cosmickaiju
Summary: And the stench of the sea, and the absence of green,Are the death of all things that are seen and unseen.





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

There are days where they wish they weren’t so _aware,_ where questions curl around them like cold steel  
and pull them down, down, down, p

                                                         l

                                                          u

                                                            m

                                                              m

                                                                e

                                                                 t

                                                                   i

                                                                      n

                                                                         g them into the abyss, swirling and spiraling, and they’re so alone, the inky black of tomes upon tomes of words originating from nowhere but their own head, surrounding them, suffocating them. It’s dizzying, stealing the air from their lungs, from reality, choking the realization that they’re alone from their throat. Sure, there’s the arrangement, there’s Aziraphale, but the full gravity of their understanding doesn’t quite… click in him. He’s got his bias— doesn’t quite understand the false delineations, doesn’t get they’re not lines at all, smudged and blurred. And good and evil is so rudimentary, so arbitrary, yet because he still fits well enough he can’t always see how they… _don’t._  
  
Other days it’s a slow, drowning awareness,  
scattering fire slowly across their muscles as heavy slabs s

                                                                                               i

                                                                                                      n

                                                                                                              k them slowly, oh so slowly, dr

                                                                                                                                                                  ag

                                                                                                                                                                         g

                                                                                                                                                                              ing them ever downwards _,_     
                                                                                                                                                                              filling their lungs with water,  
                                                                                                                                                                              a never ending hyper-awareness   
                                                                                                                                                                              that’s never enough to kill them.  
  
  
                                                                                             They’re not sure which is worse.


End file.
